


maybe i'm in love when you wake me up

by dreaminginparasite (nanasbae)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long Distance AU, M/M, Non-Chronological, more or less a series of ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasbae/pseuds/dreaminginparasite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hearing you whisper through the phone<br/>"wait for me to come home"</p><p>**</p><p>an au where kageyama and hinata never met, never went to karasuno and live in different countries but despite it all still manage to find each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sad games

**Author's Note:**

> in which hinata is Smoll and a Sap

The pixels on the screen blurred together to form the picture of a familiar face, a face that almost felt like home to Shouyou. His eyes - usually the dark blue of the ocean at night, were hazy and almost seemed trance like, as much as he could tell through the camera’s quality. It was obvious by Tobio’s awkward biting of his lip and the wet tear ducts what was going on, even to someone as dense as Shouyou.

Shouyou had sent Tobio a video call request just moments after his inbox had been bombarded with messages of pleas for help. Upon seeing his best friend on the screen, concern entered his brain and his pulse thickened. Tobio crying was a rare occurrence. In fact, in their few months of friendship, Shouyou had never witnessed quite a phenom. 

“Tobio,” he stated, staring at his computer screen with wide eyes and an intensity that only his teammates have ever seen. “What happened? You ok?”

“Sh-Shouyou…” Tobio choked, in a voice so trembled it might as well just shot an arrow through his heart. A barely visible tear ran down his stained, flushed cheeks as he gripped the sides of his heads, avoiding eye contact through the computer screen. “I’m very… upset right now… don’t… don’t ever-” a sniffle interuppted his speech process.

“Don’t ever…?” Shouyou prodded to the boy on the other side of the screen. Displeasure always filled Shouyou whenever the people he was close to were upset. He could almost feel the tears threatening to break out in their ducts. “Goddammit, Tobio, you’re going to make me cry!”

“Don’t ever play sad video games,” he muttered, as he looked to his left. Shouyou thought Tobio almost looked… ashamed, that he had been caught crying in front of someone. Or that he revealed that he was secretly a sap. Either way, Shouyou found it hilarious. His eyes felt dry as he sucked in a breath of air to prevent a shit-eating grin from appearing on his face. His efforts proved to be a failure as he let out a hearty laugh. A laugh so hard, he was sure Natsu was going to knock on his door and ask what he was doing up so late and why he was being so loud.

“Tobio plays sad video games? I never expected that!” He clapped his hands together in amusement as he rolled his head back, resulting in a brash ‘shut up’ from Tobio through his headphones. “Ok, seriously, what game was it?”

Tobio scoffed before looking down at his hands. “The Walking Dead…” His cheeks were the colour of cherries, and Shouyou found it to be quite an endearing quality. 

“Really?” the older boy questioned, putting a finger to his chin as he smiled. “Maybe I should play it.”

“Do it.” Tobio gripped the sides of his computer and stared into the webcam. The intensity of his stare almost scared Shouyou. It reminded him dangerously of Kenma when he got too invested in his RPG’s. 

“But you told me not to.”  
“Just do it.”

“If you say so…” he would play anything that the other boy would recommend to him. And if it was powerful enough to make even someone as grumpy and dense as Tobio sad, he needed to see if it was a fluke incident or really just a great game.

He waved goodbye to the other boy before cutting the connection, leaving a dull space on his computer where his best friend was. 

\--

A week and sixty dollars later, Shouyou had a brand new copy of Telltale’s The Walking Dead in his hands, and he was thrilled to put it into his game console. The game’s graphics were nothing too special, and the gameplay was simple. It wasn’t the type of game he was used to playing, but he knew Tobio was into the lax, story-filled games.

Although it wasn’t the type of game he was used to, it latched him in quickly. By the end of the first segment, he found himself hooked and unable to stop playing. He played well into the night, until his fingers were sore and his sister begged for him to stop because he was keeping her up. He only stopped for bathroom breaks, eating, and sending a couple of texts to Tobio and Hitoka. 

By the end of the game, Shouyou’s eyes were brimming with tears and he had to take a reality break for a couple of hours. His mind was completely caught up with the game that he didn’t even realize when his mother called him for dinner. When he saw his favourite meal on the table - raw egg mixed with white rice and soy sauce - he couldn’t even bring himself to smile.

“What’s the matter with you?” Natsu commented, her shrill voice masked by a mouthful of rice in her mouth. 

“Sad game,” he muttered as he took a seat at the table, across from his mother and next to his sister. Even the deliciousness that exploded through his tastebuds with his favourite meal didn’t even make him flinch. 

Natsu stood up suddenly, startling the older two as she slapped her hands on the table with a shake. “There’s something seriously wrong! Shouyou didn’t even go “guuuwaaah” when he ate his favourite meal! Mom, we have to go to the hospital!”

While their mother let out a hearty giggle, Shouyou muttered for her to settle down. Even though he felt like laughing, he couldn’t bring himself to let one out. He reminded himself of Tobio when Hinata got too excited over something. Maybe this was why he was so grumpy all of the time? Because of the sad games?

While Natsu and his mother exchanged in loud conversation, for once, Shouyou remained quiet as he munched on his supper. He didn’t want to admit that the rice had cheered him up… a bit. He dismissed himself once he was done, clicking his plate against the sink before retreating to his room once again. This time, he grabbed his laptop and set it against his lap before booting up Skype.

After hitting call, it only took about three rings for Tobio to answer. Soon, he was faced with the familiar face of Tobio Kageyama, who in response to seeing Shouyou, snickered loudly. He sat at his desk with his plain blue walls layered behind him. He, of course, held a gaming controller in his hands. Shouyou wasn’t sure what he looked like, but he imagined wild bedhead, tear-stained and red cheeks and quivering lips. Shouyou pursed his lips “Did you like it?” Tobio asked, sarcasm masked in his voice.

“S-shut up!” He wiped his sniffling nose with his sleeve before crossing his arms, looking disapprovingly at the other boy. The memories of the ending of the game flooded his mind, making him want to hang up the line, lie down and cry some more. “You cried too!”

“Not as much as you! You’re such a softie!” Tobio retaliated as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, looking away from the screen. Shouyou didn’t reply, he just let out a lengthy sigh, tucking his head into his hands after deciding that he was too emotionally exhausted to argue. He was a softie, he agreed. 

A brief moment of silence passed between the two before Tobio broke it. Shouyou wasn't sure if it was the awful lighting in the other boy's room, but he thought he saw the beginnings of a soft shade of crimson on his cheeks. "Are you sure you're okay...?" He asked, his teasing tone suddenly turning soft and almost like music to the ears to listen to. He refused eye contact with Shouyou, instead becoming intrigued with the wall next to him.

"...yeah." Shouyou coughed, his eyes shifting back to the screen. He thought Tobio almost looked cute. Almost. His black hair was tucked behind the back of his bright red ear, a change from the hair always being in his face. The embarrassed look suited him, Shouyou thought, even though he wasn't sure if Tobio was embarrassed or just upset over the relevation that he dragged Shouyou into all of this.

"I think you're the real softie here, though," he giggled, his eyebrows wiggling as he felt how body relax into the teasing, hyper state it was usually in. 

"Maybe I am," Tobio said as he turned back to face Shouyou, a coy (almost creepy, if Shouyou didn't know Tobio any better) grin spread across his cheeks. "But at least I don't have shit taste, unlike someone I know."

"Hey!" He scowled, mentally slapping Tobio over the head for the insult. The other boy let out a chuckle, his dimples making an appearance as he doubled over. Shouyou almost thought the insults were worth it, if he could see Tobio laugh like that all of the time.


	2. dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tobio is super gay (but when is that ever a surprise)

It was way past midnight, and Tobio had school tomorrow, but some how he couldn't shut his eyes. Everytime he attempted to sleep, visions of a certain, brown-eyed ginger boy always appeared. The imaginary scenarios poured through his mind, even if he wished for them to stop. 

Tobio couldn't stop picturing what it would be like, walking through the sand on the beach with Shouyou with the sun pouring down on their skin. He vividly saw how his brown eyes reflected the sun perfectly, and how the freckles on his shoulders became more visible with his tanned skin. He wondered what if would be like, just maybe, if Tobio grabbed a hold of the other boy's hand as they walked, threading his fingers through Shouyou's hand where they melded together perfectly. 

Then he shook his head and his eyes opened, revealing the drab white of his ceiling and not the blue sky above him. Tobio teared off the covers, the combination of his thoughts and the summer heat making him sweaty. Maybe he was doomed to stay awake, he thought, as he propped the back of his head in the palms of his hands. 

The visions of Shouyou weren't a new thing. They've been reoccurring for a week or so now, always appearing at the back of his eyelids when he was trying to fall asleep. They usually only appeared for a few seconds, before Tobio’s mind would flash to something else, like the most recent game he played or the movie he watched that day.

Tobio let out a sigh and pressed a hand to his forehead. Perhaps the cause of these images was the result of a fever, or a flu? 

He shook his head. His temperature was regular. 

Tobio could only think of two other scenarios that could be the cause of his situation.

One, Shouyou had some how implanted or brainwashed him so that his only thoughts would be of him and only him. This seemed unlikely, but they both were active believers in aliens and otherworldly creatures, so it wasn't impossible. 

Two, the reason why his thoughts were muddled with imaginary, romantic situations was because Tobio had developed a big, gay crush on his long distance friend. It only took a couple of seconds before Tobio completely ruled reason number two out of the question. 

First of all, crushes were a waste of time and got in the way of things. 

Second of all, there was no way he liked Shouyou Hinata, of all people. Not that he was a bad person, and Tobio could totally see himself being with someone like him, but he was his best friend. A crush would get in the way of that, would it not?

He grumbled as he covered his blush with his hands, despite there being no one else in the room. Even just the thought of liking Shouyou was so ridiculous, it was making his cheeks turn red.

He grabbed his phone from the opposite side of him and turned it on, instinctively opening Skype before realizing that Shouyou had said goodnight to him an hour and a half ago and was most likely asleep.

Tobio also realized that calling Shouyou at this time at night probably wouldn't stop the visions because the root of the problems all came down to him. On the other hand, maybe hearing his voice would snap him out of it, and he'd be able to literally rest in peace. He was desperate to sleep. A sleep deprived Tobio was not a good thing whatsoever.

His hand hovered over the call button for half a second before he pressed down, the ringing sound clear in his headphones. Shouyou was always up at ungodly hours, so it wasn't odd for Tobio to randomly ring him in the middle of night and expect a response.

He pressed the phone against his ear once he heard the crackling sound of Shouyou beginning the call. "Tobio?" His confused and slow voice called out through the phone, followed by a yawn.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked, although he was ninety percent sure of the answer. The one time the other boy wasn't awake late at night, of course was the time Tobio called him. A silence fell between the two, just the sounds of their even breathing was heard. It calmed his heart rate, which was embarrassingly high. "Did you just fall asleep again?" Tobio grumbled, "fucking nerd."

"Huh? No, I didn't fall asleep," Shouyou slurred with his half-asleep voice. "You didn't wake me up. What's up?"

Tobio grunted at his blatant lie."Couldn't sleep." [i]Couldn't stop thinking of you[/i], he almost said, but stopped himself after realizing how embarrassing of a statement it was.

The boy on the other end let out a deep sigh, accompanied by rustling of bed sheets. "You should go to bed," he replied softly, "you're an hour ahead of me and you have school tomorrow."

"I can't," Tobio said in response, wiping his face with the back of his hand, deciding to ignore Shouyou’s concern for him. He furrowed his eyebrows, his hand still lying on the top of his head. "There's too much on my mind and it's keeping me from falling asleep."

Another yawn escaped Shouyou’s lips. He sounded exhausted, and Tobio almost felt bad for calling him so late at night and forcing him to talk with him. “What kind of things?” He asked, a response that had Tobio frozen in his bed. He didn’t expect for Shouyou to investigate any further. His heart rate bounced into a nervous melody.

“J-just things,” he replied, as suavely as his nervous state would let him. If Shouyou found out about his issue, there was not a doubt in his mind that he'd be creeped out. "Don't worry about it."

“What kind of things...?” Ever so persistent, Shouyou pressed to find out what Tobio was hiding. He sounded annoyed, since he probably knew that this would go back and forth until either Tobio told him, or he gave up and stopped pestering him. He hoped the latter would happen. No, he knew the latter would happen. He wouldn’t tell Shouyou.

Tobio groaned in annoyance. More at himself than Shouyou. “Why do you wanna know? It’s just school stuff. Nothing to get worked up about.” He held the phone closer to his ear as Shouyou's even breathes became softer and relaxed.

Tobio waited for a reply for an embarrassingly long time, while listening to Shouyou's peaceful breathing on the phone. "You there?" He asked, "did you fall asleep?"

His reply was a soft snore, confirming Tobio's suspicions. He let out a little laugh. Of course he fell asleep on the line.

Relief flooded Tobio's body because he avoided an awkward conversation. While at the same time, he was also disappointed all in the same that he was gone. He smiled into the phone, his breathes sending Tobio into a tranquil state. He envisioned the other boy cuddled up into a pile of blankets with his phone in his hand, snoring softly with a peaceful quirk of his lips.

The breathing was calming to his heart rate. Tobio let out a sigh of relief as he shut his eyes, only seeing darkness beyond them. He didn't have time to think of how he forgot to hang up on Shouyou before he drifted off slowly into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer than i expected because i have been having insane hours with working and stuff so even when i finished the chapter i couldn't find time to edit and post it, so it's unedited but i hope it doesn't look too bad??
> 
> anyway next chapter'll probably be a longer wait because of work but it will include more on the background of this au (such as where they live, how they met, etc.) so i really hope it's worth it!! 
> 
> again if u wanna communicate my tumblr is still zoldyck99 if u wanna leave a message behind!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i hope you liked it!! another fic should be posted soon (hopefully within the next week)
> 
> if u would like my tumblr is zoldyck99.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about kagehina or haikyuu or anime in general really, i'm always open to chat!! 
> 
> this is also dedicated to my qp izzy i have no idea if she'll read this but she came up with a loooot of the headcanons in the fic!! so that kinda inspired me eheheh so i hope you liked it because i enjoyed writing it


End file.
